Deviation (Episode 5.2)
Mission 1: Deviation Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, a new threat to the simulation has been reported. You are to question citizen Warren immediately. Operator: Adena Warren is in there. She's supposed to have seen something suspicious. Adena Warren: I...I don't know. He was big--really big--and dressed in some kind of...of...hockey outfit or something. Orange. He was right outside in the street, and he shouted at me, and then there was a bright green flash...I don't know what happened. I ran in here and locked the door. I heard screams outside. Operator: A green flash? Agent Gray: We have reports of an individual, or possibly multiple individuals, matching the one described by Ms. Warren at a nearby building. Proceed there and report your findings. Operator: Nothing moving on my screen... false alarm? Operator: What was... huh... a little static on my screen for a moment there. Maybe that bolt has come loose again... Hey, were you using the tool kit? It isn't where I left it. Inside, I found two dead bodies belonging to civilian bluepills. Operator: Uh-oh. That's usually not a good sign. Running a close scan... Dang, there's that static again. Are you sure you don't know where you put the toolkit? Ugh. Hm... Well, nothing on the 'scope there, aside from those two poor bastards. We'd better report in to Gray. Agent Gray: This is developing into a serious situation, Mr. Kennedy. Another report of a similar activity has just come in. Proceed to the location quickly. Operator: That's the place. Not much... Oh, **bleep**, there's that static again. See if I can just smack this thing around a little... Nope, it's still there. Great, waht a time for an equipment malfunction. You know, I wouldn't have this problem if you spent more of your salary on hovercraft maintenance. I'm just sayin'. Inside the apartment lay a few more dead bodies. Operator: Yeah, that's definitely bad. Unlimit Reactor: Don't worry, more where that came from! Operator: Eesh. The static was coming from that person, like they're... generating corrupted code, or something. On the plus side, at least it wasn't actually an equipment malfunction on my end. Whew! We'd better let Gray know what just went down. Agent Gray: Well done, operative. The corrupt code signature you found will make them fairly easy to detect, once they choose to manifest themselves. For instance, we have located a large concentration of this code nearby. The coordinates have been sent for you. We trust that you can attend to this particular manifestation. Operator: I've got the nastiness on my screen again. I'd say you're pretty close. Unlimit Reactor: Not too bright, are ya? Unlimit Reactor: You're toast. Unlimit Reactor: Anome sends his regards. Now fry! Operator: Anome? These are Anome's goons? Oh, great. That's all we needed. Operator: Phew, my screen's clearing up. You must have got them all. Why do I get the feeling that these guys are going to be a real pain in the pod? Agent Gray: As you may have guessed, Mr. Kennedy, the corrupt code signature on the enhanced humans you encountered derives from the cheat codes stolen by Anome, although it has shown unexpected deviations from the original code base. We currently have insufficient data to make a precise estimate of their threat potential. This situation must be rectified. Remain alert for further orders. That is all for now. Completed *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions